


And there you were

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “I was wondering,” Ned commented suddenly before he cleared his throat and went silent.Catelyn tilted her head, raising an elegant brow in question. But Ned seemed overcome with nerves all of a sudden, his cheeks a spot of pink that she thought had little to do with the cool February air.“Yes?” she prompted after several more minutes of suspense.“Well, I was wondering if you have a date for the dance.  And, uh, you can say no, of course, but, um, would you like to go with me?”For NedCat week - High School AU





	And there you were

It wasn’t fair!

Catelyn had truly thought she would have a chance at winning Brandon Stark’s heart. But apparently, the dark haired beauty was far more appealing going by the fact that she had caught them in the middle of a make out session behind the school building.

She should have listened when people warned her not to get fall for the most popular boy in the school, a renowned heart-breaker. But Catelyn’s heart had been so easily fluttered by his bright smile and charming words. How could she have done anything else but fall for him?

She had hoped to ask him to the dance, had worn her hair down to show off her auburn waves. And she had spent hours in front of the mirror perfecting her make-up, hoping he would finally notice her. But he was clearly not interested and she would be going to the dance alone after all.

It was silly, but the thought of turning up to the school dance on her own was driving her to tears even more. The humiliation of it would be too much to bear! And she had been looking forward to it for years, she had heard her mother talk of the tradition and had been excited for fourth year of high school ever since she was a small child, just for the dance. 

“Cat!”

She turned at her name, forcing a smile as she spotted Brandon’s younger brother Ned practically jogging to catch up with her.

“Hi,” she sighed, instantly feeling guilty for taking her foul mood out on him. Sweet Ned, who would never wish to hurt anyone didn’t deserve her anger. He didn’t even know she had been crushing on his brother.

“Can I walk you home?” he asked , his hands rubbing at his trousers nervously.

“Yeah, okay,” Catelyn agreed, although she wasn’t sure she truly wished for company.

He fell into step beside her, his hands held regally behind his back. Catelyn cast him a curious glance and he gave her a gentle smile, something Catelyn found she couldn’t help but return.

_He isn’t as handsome as Brandon but he is endearing, in his own way._

“I was wondering,” Ned commented suddenly before he cleared his throat and went silent.

Catelyn tilted her head, raising an elegant brow in question. But Ned seemed overcome with nerves all of a sudden, his cheeks a spot of pink that she thought had little to do with the cool February air.

“Yes?” she prompted after several more minutes of suspense.

“Well, I was wondering if you have a date for the dance.  And, uh, you can say no, of course, but, um, would you like to go with me?”

"Oh," she breathed, shocked at the question. "Um, yeah. Okay."

When his face lit up with a bright smile, (and something that took Catelyn by surprise was just how that smile made her blush) she knew she had to set things straight, less he got hurt like she was hurting now.

"Just as friends though?" she clarified. "I don't want you to get hurt thinking there is a chance of something more."

"Oh, of course. If that is what you'd like," he quickly answered before clearing his throat. "Could I bring you flowers though? As a friend?"

Catelyn laughed and gave a shrug. "Well, I suppose I wouldn't say no to flowers."

***

"Happy friendiversary," Ned commented brightly, presenting her with the traditional bouquet of roses and his playful smile.

"Honestly Ned. It has been twenty years, are you ever going to let that joke go?" Catelyn sighed, although she couldn't help but smile anyway at her husband's gesture. 

"Absolutely not," Ned stated matter-of-factually. "I am celebrating the fact that you were wrong. It isn't a concept I'm familiar with!"

Catelyn laughed, shoving his shoulder. "Don't make me regret it!"

"Five children might be a little late to start regretting things my love," he joked, finally relinquishing the flowers to his wife.

"True," she conceded, throwing him a soft smile over his shoulder. "And in this case, I am very glad I was wrong."


End file.
